In Progress:AJG
Artist: AJG Date Released: March 23rd, 2007 Label: NGRC Productions Produced By: AJG Review This is AJG's 3rd official mixtape! It will drop on his birthday, 3/23/07. It will include production by msotly new-comers. AJG say's: "I mean, alot of the album is all new skool s**t. What I wanted to do with this was give it a twist. A new sound. Alot of club bumpin', bass thumpin, and trunk poppin'. All these producers are hott and I just loved the beats. Especially what Hi-Fly produced. Amazing! Sort of a Kanye beat. Yea so ya kno this gonna be a hott new project." As of yet, the lead-off single is undecided. Confirmed Tracks Disk 1: Da Club Bumpin' Disk # Intro (AJG) # Leave @ Nite (Hi-Fly) # In Progress (OP Beats) # Shut Da Club Down Thee Lyricist & Density (Dub) # Lemme C Dat Koo, Man (Mr. Kooman) # World-Wide Drip-Drop, CLB, Thee Lyricist, Tha Murdera & Density (AJG) # Da-di-di-Da (Beat Cataraz) # Stupid N Da Club (Dub) # (We Gon) Smack Dat Drip-Drop (Purple Ent.) # Trap Star N***az Drip-Drop, Tha Murdera & CLB (Nino Beats) # Got Beef? (Remix) 2pac & The Notorious B.I.G. (AJG) # Make It Hurry (Swizz Beats) # Tha Rattle N Tha Trunk (Mr. Kooman) # Slow Da Beat Down (Ansane) # Outtro (AJG) Disk 2: Da Hard-Core Disk # Intro (AJG) # In Progress Remix CLB, Drip-Drop, Thee Lyricist, Tha Murdera, Density & Mix Vibes (OP Beats) # Don't Go 2 Sleep 2pac, Daz & Kurrupt (AJG) # Arabian Nightz (Buzz Hawg Productions) # Let's Go (Cynikal) # Got Beef? (Original) The Notorious B.I.G. & 2pac (Sean "Puffy" Combs) # Never Gonna Make It Thee Lyricist (Thee Lyricist) # No Luv (The One Blood Remix) (Reefa) # Luv U Down (Cynikal) # Heart of a Champion (Black Faith Productions) # Positivity (Track Bangaz) # Livin' 2 Die 2pac (VTZ) # Ready or Not Nas & Layurn Hill (AJG) # G-O-D (Serious Business Productions) # Outtro (AJG) Producers AJG Ansane Beat Cataraz Black Faith Productions Buzzhawg Productions Sean "Puffy" Combs Dub Hi-Fly OP Beats Mr. Kooman Nino Beats Purple Ent. Reefa Serious Business Productions Swizz Beats VTZ Leave @ Nite Lyrics Verse 1: *AJG* Yeah, ever since I got back up n it They started hating on my madd madd spittin' Telling me I shud jus leave @ nite Datz what I did, then I came back w/ a fight Took less than 3 months to get back on top And they knew, once I did it man I aint gon stop They say Spring is the season of love But now it's the season u hate, cuz I come back and the ppls luv my buzz Don't get it trippa, hoe izu a sippa cuz it's like u tipsy, stumbling 2 get back up 2 the center And don't forget dat u kno I'm a born winna And Imma do it til the year 3,000's winter Get up get out and get sumthin When u tell me dat, it means keep it bumpin' Cuz aint no stoppin this, no lie They keep tryin to top this hence the word "try" All these fakes run around say "the rivers dry" They makin up excuses cuz they ran out supply! No supply, ran out, they dry They keep tryin to try, they need 2 Leave @ Nite, 2nite Verse 2: *AJG* Let's flip it! Tell 'em to keep trying, tell 'em to keep crying Cuz Imma do this shit til it's withered out and dying Like a rose u c, but I'm the one n the concrete Posin a dream, ya be posin like me But other fakes be posin a G When we need less hatrid and more posititvity Never negativity, I just create Do-Re-Mi's For these people tryna change for their peeps Tryna aim for the streetz jus to change a lil Create more godly influence just to patronize the village Y u gotta be tha realist? Why can't we keep it real? And it's called "pussy actions" when u describe how u feel What the deal? U be talkin like u reel U be talkin all dat spit for the sake of getting killed And anybody who believes datz straight rite They need 2 pack their suitcases and leave @ nite, 2nite Verse 3: 3RD VERSE! Homie don't take it out on me, I'm jus showin how it should be Created, rearranged, replaced and change it 2pac's 98 record talkin bout all deez changes 8 years later we still livin the same way and place we did Way back, nuthin but bull-crap Talkin all dat dumb-dumb got me feelin kinda numb like dat We cant let it go to our head And I aint talkin bout dat weed spit I'm talkin how it's fed! Through the devil and his hands, idle hands of a thug The devil's playground, we need sumthin sent from above And until that day, Imma stay and keep praying That the world aint coming to an end 4 an end 2day While ya out dealing drugs thinkin u got it bangin' Ya mama is paranoid cuz u being controlled by Satan And all deez fakes sayin they do the right-right U aint did nuthin, so jus leave @ nite, 2nite! Previous Album The Re-Up Next Album n/a Category:Album